


Day 16: Firefly

by Paech



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, mentions of the fuzzy and muddler, mune month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Sniff reminisces about his early childhood.





	Day 16: Firefly

Padding closely to his troll friend, Sniff observed anxiously around the open view, Little My pushing him forcefully along with the group.

"Hurry up, Sniff! You're walking too slow." Little My piped up, opting to climb up the creature's brown fur when he showed no signs of speeding up, bouncing off from his muzzle and landing onto Snufkin's head.

Snufkin emitted a surprised noise, recollecting himself as Little My let her grip on his hat loosen up, dropping to the ground and scampering ahead of her friends. In Moomin's paws, he clutched onto a jar full of tiny, shimmering bright lights, a large amount of them swarming the clear container with apparent eagerness to fly into the pitch dark sky.

Sniff clasped his hands together, twiddling his thumbs nervously and gazing around the open view, in search of hemulens lounging about and enacting patrols.

"Guys, we really should head back now." Sniff's nasal voice squeaked out, garnering only Moomin's attention.

"Not now, Sniff, we have to let these fireflies out before morning arrives." Moomin told him.

"But why? It won't change anything if we let them fly tomorrow morning." Sniff said, observing the area once more.

"It's not as beautiful as it is in the night," Snufkin replied. "Their lights glimmering against the midnight sky truly is quite a sight."

"Then we'll do it tomorrow night!"

"No! I'll be helping Snork all day tomorrow with his project, and I always get exhausted afterwards." Snorkmaiden piped up, her tail dragging across the grass languidly. "Besides, we all know you'll have the same reaction, Sniff."

Everyone except for Sniff agreed with the statement; leaving the creature to only sigh and trek along with his friends. Moomin twisted his head back, shifting the jar to perch in the crook of his arm to pat comfortingly on Sniff's arm.

"It'll be fun, Sniff!" Moomin smiled warmly, bringing a tiny smile to cross Sniff's face.

Soon, the group stopped at a hill, the fireflies drifting hastily around in their containment. Moomin placed his paw on the lid, curling the tips of his fingers on the underside.

"Ready everyone?"

His friends replied in unison with their confirmation in equal enthusiasm and anticipation. Then, popping off the lid completely and letting the insects flow out one by one, Sniff's eyes brightened.

The sight was absolutely elegant, something the brown creature had never witness before; at least, not with this many glowing waves. 

He recalled, when he was only roughly about seven years, and as small as Little My and greatly dependant, he would grasp tightly onto his father's furry hand with his mother walking not too far behind. 

They would trek up onto the tallest hill The Muddler could glimpse from afar, perching themselves at the sunrise. 

As the Muddler hefted his son onto his lap, he pointed out the two or three fireflies that flew by leisurely paced. The soft glow glinted in the young brown creature's eyes, the Fuzzy chuckling lightly at her son's mesmerized state, her paw brushing against his head and giving an affectionate scratch at the back of his giant ears. 

In turn, Sniff trained his gaze up towards his mother, a toothy grin painting his small face as he nuzzled into the Fuzzy's side, his tail draping across Muddler's lap. His parents would share a content look while Sniff drifted off with the comfortable glows of the fireflies shining through his eyelids. 

The sound of Little My's mischievous laugh shook Sniff out from his reverie, making the brown creature look rapidly at his surroundings and relocate him back with his friends.

The fireflies still lingered near them, sparking wondrous feelings for the spectators as they danced around the hill, childish giggles resounding in the air. 

"I told you," Snufkin hummed beside Sniff, throwing him a mellow smile. "It's a spectacular sight, isn't it?" 

Sniff nodded responsively, gazing up enchantingly at the herd of shimmering fireflies


End file.
